


生日礼物

by MangoDrinks



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoDrinks/pseuds/MangoDrinks
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V
Kudos: 2





	生日礼物

（一）  
"道德层面上，我还是吃肉的，只是恰好每餐都是沙拉罢了。"V的叉子百无聊赖地翻搅着，试图让每片叶子都裹上酱汁。“无麸质、纯素食，生酮，你要想在茶水间获得一席尊重，总要归属其中一个派系。在蛇蝎窝里做美女很难的，老板。”

詹金斯对她这番论调嗤之以鼻。在他看来，当拥有足够的水平俯瞰合成食物，享受实验室培育的有机肉蔬时，尊重——指完善地烹饪并食用它们才是正确的选择。事情总有解决方法，尤其是粗放且有效的：“多去几趟健身房，好过你现在糟蹋这些饲料。”说完又切了一口松露熏真鳕鱼。

“可问题就在于我想要的太多。我喜欢鲜花，钻石，但更想永远穿得下最小号衣服。”酸奶酱被故意地黏在鼻头，她扬起脸凑近詹金斯。像不乖的宠物，面带讨好地撅起红唇，等他拿起餐布无奈地帮自己擦拭干净。“更何况如果有时间，陪你是更有吸引力的事。”

V的拍马屁功夫信手拈来，她凭靠这项技能来抚平上司的怒气、往自己脸上贴金，或者堵上他的嘴以免说出更多不想附和的话。她撩撩发尾，瞟向远方的时钟“可惜快乐的时光总是短暂，该领我回去了老板。”

她捞起椅背的山羊皮西装，包覆住打底的黑色蕾丝连体吊带，麂皮短裤与这件夹克挺阔的线条中和了性感，看起来更像正经人了一些。走出私人包厢，在公共场合她素来识趣地与詹金斯保持距离，毕竟她也无意真的为他勾心斗角、昭告主权。浮空车满足了詹金斯兴之所至去绀碧吃一顿工作午餐的需求，并且当身体在物理层面上升到高空，相对隐私也成为可能。

“下周三出一趟外勤，刚刚的餐厅，老杰夫该交他的保护费了”詹金斯看着窗外，像在说今天天气很好。

“周三吗“她蜷缩在座位，指头懊恼地戳在小腿腹被划伤的丝袜上，试图将它们看起来更好一些，头也不抬”你忘了，上周我请了年假。难得的生日呢。”

“忘了。但我记得还没审批，正好取消。”他皱着眉，盯着V徒劳地和织物纠缠，思索了一会，勉强安慰道“乖，你可以申请下周四。”

“行吧。” V放弃了，认命地接受了无疾而终的年假和这个越抠越大的洞。想站起身，又被车顶砸了一下，疼得倒抽冷气，骂骂咧咧地跪在植绒地毯上，利落地解开皮带。詹金斯表情复杂，欲言又止。只见她将短裤褪到腿间，慢慢卷下丝袜边缘，过程中指甲不断劈出更多的裂痕，这让詹金斯思索她到底是怎样穿上去的。如蛇蜕皮，黑丝从她白皙的双腿剥离，露出布料极少的内裤和细致的皮肉，最终蛇蜕化作掌心一团墨色的云，妖精满意地叹了口气。

她重新穿好下装，如蛇般蜿蜒着缠上詹金斯，分开他的两腿。男人安慰宠物般揉了揉她肿胀的头顶，暗示现在并不需要他们熟知的服务，等到的却是V扒开自己的口袋，将残破的丝袜塞了进去，贴心地压平整，在浮空车降落时带着引诱的蜜意：“希望您喜欢。”

（二）  
是日周三。  
特工轻巧地穿梭在宴会中，酒精，糕点，派对，是一场不错的生日宴会，可惜不是给自己的。她穿着最低调的小黑裙，用平凡遮掩视线。市政议员杰夫意气风发依靠在吧台，身边是追捧者的连连附和，她从穿行的侍者手里取过一杯酒，收敛起嫌恶的眉头，等到苍蝇散去时向他靠近。

“我竟不知道我的支持者里有如此美丽的小姐”他主动与V碰杯。

“晚上好威廉姆斯先生，生意兴隆，詹金斯先生向您问好。”

反情报部不爱杀人，相比起尸体，活人才能说出更多秘密。当你拥有一个当红议员的私隐时，最愚蠢的做法是把他们当做甘蔗，压榨后将残渣丢在垃圾桶。他们应该是奶牛，是母鸡，源源不断地给我们提供所需要的的副产品。可怜的杰夫就是刚进入荒坂农场的年轻奶牛。

“你们到底还想我怎么样！”他神色激动，紧握拳头却不敢放肆，和嗓音一样压低了敲在大理石桌面。“三个月了，三份名单！还不够吗！”

V看着他徒劳地挣扎，温柔地替人整理好因愤怒拱起的领带：“我们永远把您当做忠诚的合作伙伴，先生。相信您的账面也可以体现我们的诚意。”

“那是你们他妈逼我收下的！一次性的人头账户，走了妈的几百次的离岸公司和地下钱庄，你倒是告诉我我怎么才能退回？我求你们了，放过我，去祸害别的MP行吗？”

“能和我们拥有如此亲密的关系，可不是随便什么人都有荣幸的。”她烦了，直接结束这场虚与委蛇和可怜男人的幻想：“我只最后问您一次，我要的东西您现在可以给我吗？”

杰夫跌坐在高脚椅上，从口袋内侧颤颤巍巍地掏出一块芯片，V抢先一步，握紧他的手，上下摇动，抽走时从掌心抠出芯片攥在拳中，提高声量：“太感谢您了，您是我见过的最乐于助人的议员。”

V心情很好，面带笑意。时间还早，虽然晚饭无望，但将芯片交货后还可以约上杰克去一趟酒吧。即使杰夫在身后低声辱骂自己是个贱人也毫不在意。她搭乘詹金斯的浮空车，见缝插针地开始补妆，换上齐臀短裤和铆钉鞋，扎高优雅的卷发，一气呵成。

下车时她将那条平凡的裙子潇洒地扔进垃圾桶，希望自己也能如这般扔掉工作。

“东西到了。”

詹金斯面对着落地窗，从椅背上伸出一根手指，勾勾手，示意她过来。

“好不容易才拿回来的，他骂了我好久。”她故作委屈，半跪在詹金斯膝边递上芯片。“知道你想奖励我，不如就放我今晚早点去玩？”

“不是更多的时间都想来陪我这个老板？”詹金斯挠挠她的下巴，抽空验视了芯片，对结果满意。从椅边捞起一个盒子递予：“打开看看。”

纯黑的礼盒并无装饰，只是触感告诉自己价值不菲，詹金斯送自己礼物是意料之中，她时刻提醒自己需装作惊喜。V内心祈祷着，祈祷里面是一张一万欧的支票——那今晚她会立刻飞奔去酒吧敲钟。礼盒卡扣地有点紧，她没法优雅地打开，索性抱着抠开一角，猝不及防里面的东西撒了出来，像星河倾泻。

她低呼一声，稳定心神，那片细粉洒落在落在腿中，跌跌撞撞地卡在丝网间，滚落在黑色地毯上，折射着潋滟。她抓起一粒，难以置信：“你用碎钻来填盒子？”

“是，所以你等会最好捡干净一点。”

“这他妈真的——”她不敢再莽撞，老老实实地将盒子放在地面，郑重打开。在炫目的火彩下，一条网袜安静地的躺在中央。她拎起那片云雾，抖掉晶莹的浮尘，网格间错落点缀着细小的燿灿。

“作为你送我的回礼。”詹金斯饮尽手里的波本，转了个圈将杯子搁在桌面，起身俯看她： “市面上也许另有同款，但它们不是真钻。”

V还沉浸在震惊中，抬头时并未意识到自己嘴唇在无意识地微张。詹金斯乐于见她这般不甚聪明的模样，俯身咬在她的下唇：“21岁的成年礼，早点下班，玩得开心点。”

他抬起手臂，如指挥家般挥舞指尖，带灭办公室的光源，只留下一盏射灯幽幽地陪在她的身边，向门外走去，留下一句：

“生日快乐，希望你喜欢。”


End file.
